Matrimonio Afimero
by Netsu-Rukia
Summary: Rukia e Ichigo casados por compromiso, todo bien hasta que ichigo quiere una concubina y Rukia le inicia la guerra, Esperen... ¿nace un niño? Pero no saben quien es el padre? ... Denle una Oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno aca otra historia la cual se me ocurrio mientras estaba en el colegio, Lamento la demora de la continuación de Future pero es que aun no termino el capitulo por que se me apagaron las ideas pero volver si o si este fin de semana c:

Bueno esta historia es algo enredada a si que no se basa en ninguna epoca ni en la realidad para que no allan problemas

y eso... Espero que disfruten y me dejen review para conocer sus opiniones

y Bueno **-Habla Hichigo-**

****eso por el momento si nada mas que decir... se los dejo...

* * *

Prologo

Rukia Kuchiki… Se podría definir como la mujer o esposa perfecta, siempre atenta, callada, serena, respetuosa… Siendo la mejor en todo y complaciendo en todo, Estando ya oficialmente casada con Ichigo Kurosaki era la envidia de todas la mujeres pero ella no eligió a su marido…

La gran familia kuchiki estaba quedando a tras por no tener descendientes ya que hisana kuchiki no podía concebir hijos por su enfermedad, una vez lo logro y callo en cama perdiendo al feto, Para salvar a la familia decidieron comprometerlas con los primos de los shibas los kurosakis una nueva familia que acababa de salir a la luz, Fueron los únicos que accedieron a que Rukia tuviera dos hijos varones y cada uno tomaría la herencia de una de las familias, Pero en la noche en donde consumaron su matrimonio Ichigo kurosaki le dejo algo bien claro a Rukia kuchiki –Por el momento…No quiero tener Hijos- Solo la hiso suya esa noche hace ya dos años…

OoOoO

-¿Cómo dormiste hoy?- pregunto la chica de elegante cabellera negra corta

-Bien gracias…¿Rukia?-

-¿Dime?-

-Quiero pedirte tu consentimiento para algo…-dijo tímido y con algo de nerviosismo

-¿Dime?-

-Quiero una concubina…-la miro o intento mirarla a los ojos lo mas serio que podía

OoOoO

Ichigo Kurosaki, el hombre mas codiciado entre las mujeres de alta y baja sociedad, Cuando su padre le informo que estaba comprometido intento deshacerlo por todas las formas diciendo que el ya tenia a alguien pero como siempre su gran padre jamás lo tomo en cuenta, Hasta que llego aquel dia en donde conoció a su prometida y hay la vio…

Aquella chica de cabellos negro medianamente largos de ojos con violetas y toques azules de piel blanca como la nieve, aquella chica que miraba y anhelaba a escondidas…. Rukia Kuchiki famosa por se adoptada como hermana por su cuñado la famosa mujer que consiguió un espíritu y la convirtió en su zampakutou aquella mujer que tanto integraba por aparentar ser delicada sumisa cosa que no era con las personas que realmente la llegaban a conocer. Estando orgulloso y feliz por que ella seria su mujer, pensando en cuantos hijos tener todo se fue a la basura el dia que descubrió que su futura esposa estaba enamorada de su tio… de Kaien Shiba…

OoOoO

-¿Una concubina?-lo miro a los ojos dolida

-Bueno si… soy hombre necesito cosas…

-Que yo no te doy…-dijo ella terminando la oración

-No es eso…-

-¿Entonces?-

-…-

-Si estas en desacuerdo lo acepto, no te preocupes- intento darle su mejor cara

-Estoy de acuerdo..-ahora el era el sorprendido que la miraba aun a los ojos viendo aquel dolor

-¿Enserio?-pregunto dudoso

-ya te lo dije ¿No?... Tráeme a 5 chicas, yo eligiere a la que este mejor capacitada –intento darle una sonrisa a su marido

-…-

-Solo te pido que mi lugar como señora de esta casa no sea pasado a llevar-le dijo ya levantándose a ser sus labores de siempre

-….-

**-¿Que has hecho mi rey?-**Le pregunto una voz interna a ichigo

-Cállate Hichigo…-dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente intentando no escuchar mas…

Ichigo kurosaki no era un chico normal de muy joven tuvo su guía zangetsu pero con el también un demonio que encerraron en el… llamado Hichigo un chico agresivo y posesivo… dañando todo lo que puede cuando lograba salir en Luna nueva, extrañamente nunca había atacado a rukia diciendo el que ella era la luna que faltaba en su mundo…

Dolida….

¿Como podría estar? Su marido a aquel que extrañamente desde la primera vez que se convirtió en hichigo le tuvo un sentimiento muy cercano al amor pero no exactamente amor… desde que el le revelo todos los sentimientos del chico… su corazón quería cambiar pero por el mismo ella no podía…

Después de unas horas sin verse ni nada ichigo mando a llamar a su esposa para enseñarles a las candidatas, rukia miraba a cada una detenidamente

Una chica era de cabello morado semi largo de ojos naranjos bastante grande un poco mas alta que ella y casi con el mismo cuerpo- Mi Nombre es Senna Señora Kurosaki- se presento la chica haciendo una reverencia

Otra chica bastante proporcionada incluso exageradamente…. De cabellos verdes largos y ondulados de ojos opacos – Soy Neliel mucho gusto ukia-sama- ¿Extrajera?

La penúltima chica era de cabello verde y al igual que la primera un poco mas alta y casi con su mismo cuerpo de ojos violetas y una mirada bien seria que ni siquiera se presento solo hiso una reverencia

La ultima una chica bastante …¿Tierna? Alta de cabellos largos castaños rojizos de ojos grises de mirada alegre un cuerpo envidiable…- Soy Inoue Orihime Kurosaki Rukia-sama- hiso una reverencia bastante entusiasmada al parecer estaba alegre de estar hay

-Creo haberte dicho que eran cinco…-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia…?-pregunto

-Que lo que yo digo quiero que se obedezca-le dijo con un tono bien severo

-…-

-Bueno la chica será…-

Ichigo esperaba que eligiera la primera… era su amiga habría confianza y no sentimientos pero con las otras dos bueno las dos chicas de grandes pechos seria un problema y nozomi solo le pidió que fuera sabiendo que lo la elegirían

-Esta… Inue Orihime- vio como la chica se alegraba y le daba las gracias una y otra vez

-¿Por qué?-pregunto algo decepcionado

-¿No te gusta? Es una chica alegre de buen cuerpo y dispuesta a darte todo-le miro sin sentimiento alguno

-supongo…

-Solo les dejo una cosa clara a ambos… Yo soy la señora de esta casa-dijo dando media vuelta nuevamente a sus deberes…

-**Ni creas… Que seré amable mi rey… No necesito una flor necesito una luna…**

* * *

¿Que les párese?

Espero que les guste... tengo mucha ilusion .

y bueno _"Sin lectores no hay historias" _

__Espero que disfruten de sus emana y fin de semana (:


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Bueno quería agradecer por los que me apoyaron con sus review, por los que se interesaron con la historia, la verdad esta historia esta avanzando rápido por que esta ·"fresca" a si que el primero y el segundo conmovieron se subieron super rápidos igual por que se acerca el fin de semana largo pero todos los capítulos de mis historias sera subidas cada semana un viernes por la noche y un sábado por la mañana y ahora que estoy creando otro puede que también el sabado en la noche, Quiero saber que opinan para que me digan si vale la pena seguir con el nuevo que viene...

Malos Entendidos: Matsumoto Rangiku Experta en hacer rumores, ¿Ultima moda? ¿El histugaya-taicho X Kuchiki-fukutaicho?¿Ichigo vs Toshiro? Todo una estrategia para liberal los sentimientos que cada uno se guarda

...

¿Que les párese?

Bueno espero su respuesta y con respecto a los review...

**Rukia Peachberry**: Bueno ya te respondí esto es 100% Ichiruki

**La Alquimista Enana ** Siempre intento terminar todas mis historias por que a mi tambien me cabrea cuando leo algo y no lo terminan hehe n.n Gracias por tus animos realmente me llegaron y bueno... siempre uno termina matando a inoue y muchas gracis por tu suerte

**CocoDriloDeLaCaleta **Me alegra que te alla gustado Gracias

**FrancisThirteen** Siempre agradesco que leas todas mis historias y mas que te gusten, de verdad esas cosas son unicas en los lectores

Bueno sin nada mas que decir espero sus review y que les guste esta segunda parte

_"Sin lectores no hay Historias"_

* * *

_._

.

.

Rukia Kurosaki estaba llorando en silencio… ¿Por qué seria que tenia esta "suerte" con los hombres? Primero Kaien y ahora Ichigo… Realmente estaba destinada a no ser amada por su ser amado. Aun recuerda cuando se le declaro a kaien unos cuantos días antes de casarse.

-Flashback-

-Kien-dono Usted me gusta- le pronuncio decidida

-Rukia-chan…-le pronuncio colocándole una mano enzima de su cabeza-Eres joven a penas 18 se que mi sobrino será el mejor pretendiente que puedes tener y si te gustan los mayores el es dos años mayor que tu a si que no te preocupes- le sonrió cálidamente

-Pero kai…-fue interrumpida

-Soy casado…-

-Final Flashback-

Kaien shiba era 10 años mayor que ella pero aun así tenia un aspecto tan jovial al igual que la personalidad, estaba casado hace 3 años con su ex institutriz Miyako Shiba tan jovial como el una persona educada con gracia y bella ella era 5 años menor que kaien y se casaron… por amor.

¿Amor?

Sabia que estaba enamorada de kaien pero cuando conoció a HIchigo por primera vez y le dijo como estaba el corazón de Ichigo por culpa de ella un sentimiento nació junto con la culpa, Intentaba por todos los medios que borraran esa barrera de formalidad esa distracción tratar de complacerlo, ser la mejor esposa pero el… no lo permitía.

…Tantos rechazos…

Alguien llamo a la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-¿diga?

-¿Rukia? ¿Puedo pasar?- la voz de su marido…

-Adelante-

Hay estaba su desamor con una mirada dolida y desolada ¿Por qué?

-Es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir-

_Si el hombre se va a la cama la mujer le sigue_

-Pues adelante, Buenas noches que descanses querido-le dedico una sonrisa muy amarga

-¿Ah?-estaba desconcertado

-Inoue-san esta en el comedor preparándote algo, valla para allá-

-¿Ah? Te estoy diciendo que vallamos a la cama Rukia-le miro severamente

-No es vallamos, querido-le miro con la misma mirada pero mucho mas fría que las de el dando Honor a su apellido de soltera- Yo ya no duermo con usted-

-¿Cómo que ya no dormirás conmigo? Eres mi esposa- le pronuncio, Todos los días esperaba a que anocheciera para tener su calor aun que sea por compromiso.

-Lo tengo bien claro, Pero como tiene una concubina creo que querrá disfrutarla ¿no?-le volvió a sonreír sínicamente- Por lo tanto yo dormiré a parte de hoy en la habitación de enfrente por si me necesita para algo… Cariño-

-…-

-Tienes razón-miro reloj- Es tarde debería irme a la cama-dijo levantándose dejando todos sus papeles enzima- Buenas noches Cariño- hiso una reverencia en frente de el y paso por al lado dispuesta a dirigirse a su alcoba

Ichigo se quedo hay… solo conteniendo la irá que tenia y la decepción que estaba sintiendo, Se dirigió donde su esposa estaba hace unos momentos y empezó a revisar los papeles y vio una carta de su Cuñado que decía claramente y subrayando su excelente caligrafía

_Si no Piensan tener herederos, No me sirve que estas casada con ese Idiota, Si el idiota no puede Buscaremos a otro Idiota que si pueda…_

Palabras claras y claves…

Ya quería un heredero y estaban en su derecho al fin y al cabo Rukia ya tenia 20 años y el 22 la edad perfecta para traer dos varones al mundo… Un momento

"_Si el Idiota no Puede Buscaremos otro Idiota que si pueda…" _

¿Qué quiso decir Byakuya con eso?

¿Pensaba separarlo de Rukia?

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por su concubina que le miraba alegremente

-etto… Ku…Kurosaki…Kurosaki-kun, KUchi.. Quiero decir… La señora Kurosaki me dijo que deberíamos ir a la cama- le pronuncio tímidamente

-Enseguida voy, adelántate- le ordeno con voz severa

-Claro-

Esa noche fue complicada Ichigo haciendo suya a Inoue Orihime su concubina intentando hacer el mayor ruido posible para que Rukia lo oyera… Para que sintiera algo… Algo como ira… celos…

-aaaaah- gimió inoue muy ruidosamente al llegar a su clímax por tercera vez

-Curioso…-murmuro Ichigo para si mismo… Su concubina ya había tenido 3 orgasmos y el ni siquiera se había inmutado…

Aquella noche fue una larga noche…

-Bueno días…-murmuro ichigo desanimado

-Buenos días Cariño y Inoue-san- viendo a la mujer con una radiante sonrisa haciendo una reverencia

-Bue..bueno.. yo ire .. ire.. a a…-

-¿No quiere comer aquí? Inoue-san-

-No…no gracias… Kurosaki Rukia-Sama no creo que sea apropiado y además creo que no se necesitan hablar, adiós Ichi nos vemos- dijo retirándose

-¿Dormiste bien?-pregunto ichigo intentando estar "satisfecho"

-Oh claro cariño, mejor que nunca-

-¿No te molesto el ruido?-intento buscar una señal…

-Oh, claro que no cariño, Aun que capaz que escuche unos gritos de Inue-san-le sonrió y le miro con los ojos mas fríos que podía tener- Se nota que la complaciste en todo, pero cariño… La idea es que ella te complazca a ti- le dijo todo tan sínicamente sabiendo que el no había disfrutado.

-….-Estaba perdiendo, Su mujer era una mujer inteligente

-Bueno Nos vemos mas Rato cariño-pronuncio dispuesta a levantarse

-¿Adonde vas?-

-Ire a ver a mi hermana y a mi Nii-sama hay…-oculto sus ojos con su fleco- Algunos problemas que tengo que resolver

-…-

-Nos vemos-

Dicho esto fue a ver a su familia, Ichigo otra vez se quedo solo, sabia que esos "problemas" era por lo que había leído ayer, sentía la necesidad de que su esposa le dedicara sus problemas para poder ayudar al fin y al cabo estaban juntos a pesar de todo…

OoOoO

Aquella noche libero a su espíritu para que la consolara, para que le ayudara a no escuchar, Realmente se sentía fatal pero no lo demostraría ella pese a todo era una Kuchiki, A la misión kuchiki fue recibida por su Hermano Político Byakuya Kuchiki

-Buenos días Nii-sama- le menciono al hombre pelinegro que se encontraba enfrente de ella

-Buenos días Rukia, Adelante, pasa al comedor-

Ya en el comedor…

-Rukia supongo que sabes a lo que te eh llamado-le miro severamente

-Claro Nii-sama…-

-Por lo que me respondiste en tu carta Kurosaki Ichigo tiene una concubina por que no quiere dejarte embarazada-

-Si-

-Si ese es el caso… -suspiro antes de ser interrumpido

-Convencí a Byakuya-sama que en vez de separarte de Ichigo-san, hisieras lo mismo que el solo que quedaras embarazada- dijo su hermana débilmente sentándose con cuidado al lado de su marido

¿Ella era su hermana?

Jamás imagino que su santa hermana diría algo a si

-Bueno fue idea de Hisana… y… ¿Qué opinas?-pregunto cansado

-Bueno… yo…-seria una buena forma de castigar a ichigo pero traer a un niño…- ¿Quiénes son los pretendientes?

-Bueno Rukia-chan uno es kano Ashido que es un soltero muy codiciado con apenas 25 años y bueno se de buena fuente que esta loquito por ti-sonrió divertida a su hermana- El otro es el viudo Shiba Kaien…-noto como rukia se tensaba

-¿Y tu respuesta?-pregunto byakuya ya cabreado, no le gustaba para nada la idea pero era mejor que hacer un escándalo por el divorcio de las familias por que eso seria publico y bueno esto al menos nadie lo sabría

-Yo….-Pronuncio rukia aun sorprendida por las personas nombradas

.

.

.

* * *

y...

¿Que les paresio? ¿Review? Espero que si


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Bueno aca de neuvo con la historia que al parecer es un poco mas larga esta parte, Gracias a todos lo que me dejaron sus review y me dan su apoyos, Para que no allan confusiones este Fic si es ICHIRUKISTA. COmo siempre quiero saber que les parese la historia si estan de acuerdo si les gusta o no, El proximo Domingo estara el proximo capitulo y El viernes estara el fic Malo Entendidos. Aparte... De que el viernes volvera Future

Espero que me apoyen y que les guste

Gracias a ...

**mixy-**- Muchas gracias, Espero que sea una buena historia aun que no sera tan larga pero intentare dar lo mejor

**Yukime-san**- Gracias *-*

**Stephanie Za**- Gracias a ti por tu apoyo c:

**angy**- heheheh Espera un poco mas aun esta indecisa (:

**Guest**- No habia visto el fic de "Infertile Love" y tampoco lo entendi muy bien me pero me gusto pero mi historia no es tan asi, hehe, Me agrada que te alla gustado el giro, Gracias por tu apoyo

**fesita-chan**- Hay muchos mas pretendientes y mas emparejamientos y ichi sera muy posesivo c:

**Loen**- Si lo se, intento hacerlos mas largos pero tampoco quiero cortar la historia y como los capítulos los hago mientras estoy en clases quedan algo cortos c:

**enzoo880**- hehehe Gracias y si Rukia no se merese nada de eso c: pero todo tiene su giro

**Nami**- wiii?

**ALEXZHA**- Todos Odian a Inue :D Gracias

Bueno y Nose de verdad me hace muy feliz que me dejen review y saber que a muchos les gusta mi historia, Gracias y bueno sin nada mas que decir les dejo

la continuación (:

* * *

Rukia estaba atónita, Sabia que podía acostarse con cualquiera solo por venganza pero de eso a ya traer un niño al mundo es un gran diferencia y mas hacerlo pasar por hijo de ichigo eso ya era desquiciado.

-¿Pero eso no seria mas grave que separarme?-pregunto imaginándose como seria si el mundo se enteraba de esta idea

-Rukia… Ya te lo dije y no quiero volver a repetirlo todo esto en totalmente confidencial e incluso los mismos participantes firmaron algo que los obliga a callar-dijo seriamente byakuya

-Si no te gusta ninguno, también tenemos a otros-dijo su hermana con una sonrisa- esta Ukitake-san,Ishida-san,Hitsugaya-sama… pensaba también en abarai pero Byakuya-sama dijo que estaría comprometido en unos días con Tatsuki-chan a si que… no es buena idea-

-Pero…Hisana-nee…-estaba dudando

-Tomate tres días para considerarlo Rukia-chan-

-Pero sabes y espero que tengas claro… Que necesitamos dos varones en tu familia y si por cosas de la vida el primero no es varón no crees ¿que es mejor ahora que puedes tener tantos hijos como quieras que después cuando no puedas seguir intentando?-le pronuncio byakuya mirándola fijamente a sus ojos

…

OoO

Al llegar a su hogar esperaba tomar un baño y pensar mas claramente por que sabia que su Nii-sama tenia razón, pero eso no era importante ahora, lo importante era tomar una decisión y que fuera la mejor, Pero lo que encontró en pleno de su comedor no fue muy positivo. Encontrándose a la concubina completamente desnuda estirada de pecho y a su marido semi desnudo siendo masturbado por los pechos de la chica…

Oh, si… La venganza seria dulce.

Los dos jóvenes al percatarse de alguien había entrado se alejaron rápidamente

-Ru…Rukia..-la miro anonadado

-Hola Cariño-le dijo mirándolo fijamente y regalándole una sonrisa sínica- Lo siento si interrumpí pero de todos modos nos encontramos en pleno comedor no es adecuando ni de nuestra elite hacer ese tipo de cosas, para algo existen las alcobas, cariño…-

-Lo…Lo siento..-se disculpo la chica intentando taparse- Yo… yo le insinué que lo com…compensaría de anoche ya… ya que … ya que yo los.. escuche y bueno … ah lo siento- dijo arrodillándose

-Inoue vete al cuarto-le ordeno el joven kurosaki

-Si… Con permiso-

-¿Cómo te fue… Cariño?- le pronuncio intentando averiguar que había pasado con su familia

-Bien-

-¿No tienes Algo que decirme?-

-No- intento no sonrojarse pero al parecer su marido seguida sin darse cuenta de cierta parte de su cuerpo descubierta

-¿Qué ocurre?-le miro con picardía al parecer se había dado cuenta- ¿Sientes algo?-Le pregunto levantándose y quitándose su traje por completo quedando a la desnudes

-No-le pronuncio lo mas fría que pudo

-¿De verdad?-le volvió a preguntar pero esta vez acercándose y tomándola por la cintura intentando pegarla mas a el

-No te equivoques cariño…-le dijo aun mirándolo de manera fría- No Soy como las chicas a las que les insinúas y se te tiran enzimas, No soy tu concubina-se comenzó a separar de el-y no por que estes desnudo o…-lo miro de pie a cabeza- excitado me provocaras algo… o puede que si…-le miro con una sonrisa- Algo como el asco-Finalizo con el mayor veneno que pudo

-Eres mi esposa-le pronuncio Ichigo dolido por sus palabras

-Si, Eso lo tengo mas que claro-le miro desafiante- Pero no será por mucho-

-¿A quien le gustaría una mujer que no es virgen-Su duda había sido afirmada

-¿De verdad preguntas eso?-le miro con compasión sabiendo de antemano que el mismo sabia cuantos hombres darían por ella

-Eres Un Pe…-pero fue interrumpido doble vez, Una por una abofeteada de rukia y por que entro una sirvienta tapándose los ojo con las manos totalmente roja.

-Di…Dis…Disculpen,-dijo tartamudeando la sirvienta-Ru…Rukia-sama… La busca Ka…Kaien…Shiba-sama-

-De acuerdo, Dile que espere que enseguida voy-

-si-

Rukia se dio vuelta para encarar a su marido y mirarlo lo mas fríamente posible

-Vistete o anda a tu cuarto-dijo para después salir rápidamente, la verdad no quería que ichigo le preguntara que hacia su tio queriendo hablar con ella

OoOo

-Kaien-dono Disculpa la espera-le pronuncio con una gran sonrisa

-Descuida-le sonrió tristemente, se notaba que aun no había superado la muerte de su esposa

-y… Dígame ¿Para que soy buena?-

-Veras… Me entere que Byakuya y Hisana-san ya te lo dijeron…-la miro serio

-si…-

-¿Qué decidiste?-

-¿Por qué te ofreciste?-

-Por que…-su mirada cambio a una mas triste

-No creo que te haga bien, acostarte conmigo para olvidar a miyako-dono-le pronuncio sinceramente sintiéndose utilizada

-No es por eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-Cuando… Hisana-san me lo dijo me negué pero … No crees… ¿Que es mejor yo que Kano-kun? Soy de la familia al fin y al cabo… Me parezco mas a Ichigo-le dijo mirándola serio pero aun triste

-Y…¿No has pensado en mi?-

-¿Ah?-

-Dijo… Tu me gustabas…-la melancólica ahora era ella

-Rukia-chan…Supongo que tienes razón..-le pronuncio dispuesto a irse-Te aria mal… yo de verdad lo siento

-Déjame probar algo-decidida se puso de pie y tomo la cara de Kaien y la trajo hacia ella besándolo dulcemente

Kaien no tardo en responderle y cogerla de la cintura, pero no duro mas allá por que la joven chica de cabellos cortos se separo enseguida

-Si pienso en ti después de esto….Sera un no.. Y si es lo contrario pues te aceptare-le pronuncio sonrojada y feliz de cierta manera

-Eeee… Bueno yo..-se puso nervioso-Creo que debo irme-

-Si… Mándale saludos a la Familia-le pronuncio con una sonrisa antes de encaminarlo por una puerta corrediza

Aquel momento había sido especial, lo sabían ahora contaba con que no sintieran nada para que después de si es que traían un niño al mundo no hubieran sentimientos de por medio y que todo fuera por compromiso, Ambos jóvenes no contaban con que cierto peli naranja estaba cono estatua después de haber escuchado algunas cosas

_"¿Que es mejor yo que Kano-kun? Soy de la familia al fin y al cabo… Me parezco mas a Ichigo"_

_-_¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- No lograba entender lo que escucho…

OoO

Después de unas horas estuvo la cena, Los dos integrantes de la mesa comían en silencio solo escuchando los utensilios moverse hasta que otra sirvienta los saco de su paz.

-Disculpen-Hiso una reverencia-Rukia-sama La busca Kano Ashido-sama-pero antes que rukia pudiera responder

-Dile que pase y trae otro plato-ordeno ichigo

-¿Qué?-estaba incrédula

-Si Ichigo-sama

Silencio…

-Buenas Noches, lamento interrumpir-pronuncio un chico de cabello caoba alto incluso mas que ichigo

-No se preocupe Kano-san, Tome asiento-Dijo ichigo intentando guardar la calma

-Buenas Noches Kurosaki-kun y Rukia-san-vio a la chica dulcemente haciéndola sonrojar

-Cofcof-intento interrumpir Ichigo, llamando la atención de ambos- ¿A que viene su visita?

-Venia a…-fue interrumpida por una calida voz

-Kurosaki-kun… ¿Me puedo ir a la cama?-le pregunto inoue a ichigo, para después darse cuenta que estaban con visitas-Lo..Lo siento

-Mucho gusto señorita-le dijo con una sonrisa seria Ashido

-Ho..Hola-hiso una reverencia

-Inue el es Ashido Kano un miembro de los 13-pronuncio ichigo enojado por la interrupción

-Valla, No sabia que ahora tenían un personal tan…-intento decir algo sínico Ashido pero fue interrumpido por Rukia

-Que dices Kano-san-pronuncio con su voz melosa-Inue no es de la servidumbre, Es la concubina de Ichigo-le sonrio

Esto dejo sorprendido a ichigo y a inoue

-Valla…. ¿Sabes Rukia?-La miro olvidándose que estaban aun los otros dos presentes

-¿mmm?-se sentía incomoda

-Tu te mereces algo mucho mejor-

-¡Quédate callado cabron!-Le grito Ichigo levantándose bruscamente de la mesa dejando mudas a ambas mujeres

-¿Tan enojado estas por que sabes que es verdad?-el también se levanto bruscamente preparándose para cualquier momento iniciar una pelea

-De…-las palabras no salían de la boca de Rukia

Reacciono Cuando Inoue pego un grito viendo como los dos chicos se agarraban de los cuellos de sus kimonos para empezar un combate

-¡PAREN!-Grito a todo pulmón haciendo que los dos chicos la voltearan a ver-Kano-san… Veámonos Mañana para hablar de el tema, le enviare una carta con la dirección y la hora y ruego que me perdone por tal comportamiento de mi hogar-hiso una reverencia

Ambos chicos se separaron

-Descuide Rukia-san, Nos vemos mañana entonces, estaré esperando ansioso-dijo para mirar mas seriamente al kurosaki-Buenas noches

-Inue-san-dijo Rukia- Vete al Cuarto

-Si… Lo siento-

Ambos quedaron nuevamente solos

-¿Qué planeas con el?-pregunto Ichigo Enojado

-Algo que no te interesa-pronuncio dispuesta a irse pero no contaba con que ichigo la abrazara tan delicadamente y murmurándole palabras de tal calibre cariñoso a ella en su oreja

-Quédate…-Rogo

-Ichigo yo…- Intento separarlo de ella pero antes de cualquier movimiento sus labios fueron atrapados por los de su marido que ahora la abrazaba fuertemente y protectoramente

Sus labios se unían al compas, pero algo a rukia la hiso reaccionar que fue la mano de su marido en su trasero, Lo separo bruscamente y pegándole una bofetada.

-¿Qué crees que soy? Anda con tu ramera… Yo no soy tu juguete-le pronuncio saliendo rápidamente de allí y encerrándose es su cuarto

_¿Seria Buena Idea tomar la propuesta?_

_…_

_Continuara..._

* * *

y...¿Que les paresio? ¿Review? Espero

que si

y ...

Bueno como siempre dijo _"Sin Lectores no Hay Historias" _

Gracias (: 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, Bueno quería primero disculparme por no cumplir lo que dije anteriormente, pero me encuentro mal de salud y no pude terminar los otros dos fic y este ya lo tenia listo de hace días por eso lo subi, espero que me disculpen u.u

Tambien Quiero agradecer por sus review que me apoyan y me inspiran a seguir subiendo mas de la historia

**mari. - **Me alegro que te alla encantado *-* Gracias Gracias 3

**asami989** - Espero que este capitulo también se te haga igual de interesante, la verdad no estaba tan inspirada por como estoy enferma (: Gracias por tu review y por apoyarme *-*

**mitsury sorame -** Bueno hay muchos prospectos asi que no te preocupes ;) Gracias por tu review *-*

**Mixy** - ooooooooooooooh *-* Gracias por tu apoyo la verdad es que cuando hago mis historias cortas es por que las escribo en el cuaderno mientras estoy en clases n,n asi que hago mi mayor esfuerzo por alargarlas un poco más pero comparto tu sentimientos que larga o corta es que los lectores lo disfruten, Gracias por tu apoyo y animo y espero no decepcionarte (:

**ichiruki for -**Bueno el tiempo pasa rápido y hay severa la decisión de rukia y que pasa con su hijo *-* Gracias

**yagami rin** - heheh Ichigo necesita muchas lecciones, Gracias (:

**Loen -**Espero no decepcionarte no tuve mucha creatividad por tar enferma y me estaban pillando en clases igual di lo mejor que pude y espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu apoyo (:

**Stephanie Za -**Siempre hago sufrir a ichigo creo que me gusta verlo celoso o dolido por rukia (: Gracias por tu comentario y apoyo c:

…

En Fin agradesco a todos los que me dejaron sus review y me apoyan, como saben "_Sin Lectores no Hay Historias"_

Y la próxima actualización será un día Viernes por la noche espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y los dejo leer

(:

* * *

Aquella noche rukia no escucho nada solo sollozos por parte de la concubina, capaz que le habría echo su esposo, Después de lo ocurrido ella en seguidamente fue a escribir la carta al joven Kano Ashido para que se encontraran, había marcado un gran bosque en el cual ella se ofrecía a hacerle un obento para pasar la tarde juntos.

-¿A donde vas?-pregunto ichigo a su esposa viendo que estaba saliendo muy de madrugada

-A ninguna parte cariño, solo vengo a preparar comida…-

-¿A quien?-pregunto furioso

-¿Te interesa?- Su voz firme al igual de sus ojos fueron remplazados por una mirada sorprendida sin voz ante la acción de su marido que fue acorararla en la pared con su cuerpo

-¿Te revolcaras con kano?-le soltó con veneno- Si tan solo llegas a hacerlo tu prestigio quedara por el suelo al igual que tu apellido

-¿Quien te crees?- le pregunto furiosa- Yo no soy como tu

-¿Kurosaki-kun?- ambos se dieron vuelta a ver a la hermosa peli castaña de gran busto dirigirle la palabra

-Inoue…-estaba sorprendido, en la noche no se acostó con ella ni siquiera para consolidar el sueño simplemente durmió en la oficina

-Deberías atenderla, cariño, una buena lección de sexo le ara bien y le quitara esas marcas de lagrima-dijo dándose vuelta de nuevo a la cocina

.

.

.

OoOoO

Descuides de aquella discusión Rukia no podía pensar en nada que no sea su marido, no sabia porque su marido estaba reaccionando tan violentamente, Sabia que faltaba poco tiempo para La Luna nueva, sabia que vería a Hichigo pero no sabia como reaccionaria este a no verla a su lado si no a Orihime. ¿Estaría complacido de tener a una mujer con mas pecho que ella aparte de mas sensual?…

-¿Ocurre algo Rukia-san?- le pregunto asido al verla tan ajena al momento que estaban viviendo

-Claro que no Ashido-san, Solo que no tengo mucho tiempo, hoy recibiré visitas y por lo tanto no me puedo quedar, A si que vallamos al grano…-

-Tan lista, como siempre, eso es lo que me gusta de ti-dijo mirándola gentilmente haciendo sonrojar ala chica- Bueno quería ver cual seria su decisión, con respecto a la propuesta de tener un hijo …

-Yo.. Tengo que pensarlo no crees ¿Que… Seria descabelladlo traer a un niño al mundo y engañarlo con que otro es su padre?

-Si… pero una noche contigo es todo lo que quiero, sentir que yo fui el elegido… Hacerte mia aun que no lo seas… Es lo que mas deseos…-Aquello dejo sorprendida a rukia

-Ashido…-

-Déjame hacer algo para que decidas…-dijo en susurro para acercarse a ella lentamente y rozar sus labios

Fue un beso dulce y tierno al principio dando paso a la pasión que aguardaba el hombre por la mujer que fue abrazándola firmemente mientras seguía besándola, Después de unos minutos y por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse

-Dame una oportunidad, te are sentir lo maravillosa que eres…- pronuncio como ultimo para besar esta vez su frente con ternura- Vamos, la llevo a casa…

-Gracias…-pronuncio en un suspiro

Fueron juntos a la gran mansión kurosaki en la cual se encontraba bastante ruidosa

-Bienvenida Señora Kurosaki, Los amigos de Caballero se encuentran presente- dijo una dama de la servidumbre

-¿Quiénes se encuentran?-pregunto Rukia para estar al tanto

-El señor Ulquiorra y el caballero Grimmjow aparte del joven Hitsugaya-sama-

-De acuerdo puedes retirarte, pero antes anuncia mi llegada-

-Claro mi madam-dijo la sirvienta para irse

-Bueno creo que aquí nos despedimos Ashido-

-A si parece, Cualquier cosa ya sabes como localizarme- se agacho para tomar su mano y agarrarla y darle un dulce beso- Nos vemos Rukia-san

-Disculpen, el señor kurosaki dice que pase-

-Enseguida voy, Adios… gracias- le dio una ultima sonrisa para dar media vuelta

Rukia fue directamente a la sala para ver a su marido y a unos amigos de ellos, bastantes felices. Ambos a ver a la mujer de su amigos la saludaron cordialmente mientras que el kurosaki la veía con recelo

-Buenas tarde, Rukia-san que gusto tenerla con nosotros-dijo grimmjow

-Lamento la tardanza pero tenia unos asuntos familiares-dijo elegantemente para no levantar sospechas ya que de por si era mal visto ver a una mujer casada con otro hombre

-Ya veo, descuide Ichigo-chan ya nos había dicho-

-¿quieren algunos aperitivos?-les ofreció gentilmente

-Si no es mucha molestia- pronuncio ulquiorra

Y no es que las sirvientas no pudieran hacerlo pero por costumbre la mujer tenia que atender al marido cuando hubieran visitas de otros hombres, Es una señal que el hombre cumple sus obligaciones y la mujer le agrádese de tal forma.

-Ensegui…-pero fue interrumpida por aquella voz que ya estaba aprendiendo muy bien

-Kurosaki-kun aquí están los pasteles para ti y tus invitados..-pronuncio bastante feliz inoue pero al ver a la señora de la casa sus manos hicieron soltar la bandeja cayendo todo lo que había traído al suelo-Se…Señora…yo…lo.. lo siento mucho-dijo haciendo muchas reverencias rápidas

-Valla, valla que desastre, ire a llamar a alguien para que limpie-pronuncio muy fríamente, se sentía dolida, pasada a llevar y mas… se sentía traicionado por su marido en el lugar que le pertenecía a ella…

-Kuchiki…-aquella voz firme la hiso mirar rápidamente al dueño de quien la pronuncio para llamarla con su apellido de soltera

-Hitsugaya-sama…-aquel chico de cabellos blanco y ojos turquesas y unos centímetros mas altos que ella era un buen amigo de ella si se podía llamar asi, desde que se había comprometido con Hinamori momo intento ayudarlo pero cortaron el contacto cuando su compromiso se rompió por un engaño de la muchacha.

-Lo siento no me acostumbro a tu apellido de casada…-

-Descuida, ¿Dime… que se le ordena?-intento sonar cordial y feliz

-Aquella chica… era la concubina de Kurosaki..¿Cierto?-eso le callo como agua helada si alguien como hitsugaya toshiro lo sabia cuantos mas alla fuera estaría burlándose de ella…-Descuida.. soy unos de los pretendientes por eso lose…-le pronuncio para que se calmara

-¿Ah?-

-¿No te lo dijo tu hermana? Soy un prospecto para darte un hijo-

-Yo… Lamento lo siento Histugaya-sama no pensé que mi hermana fuera tan irrespetuosa…-hiso una reverencia para disculparse

-Descuida entiendo que tu hermana tomara esa decisión para tener al flote tu orgullo aparte también se que necesitas dos varones y mas antes procures tener hijos tendrías mas posibilidades, Me negué supongo que por eso no me tomaron muy encuentra como a kano o a shiba-sama pero.. Saben que si tu me lo pides yo accederé-la miro seriamente

-Hitsugaya…-

-Estoy preocupado por la decisión que tomes, solo que si no estas segura o sientes cosas por lo dos piensa en mi, sabes que entre nosotros no habrá sentimientos…y…-fue interrumpido por grimmjow que se encontraba bastante furioso

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso pequeño Hitsugaya?-y su tono se sentía con que con ira…

-Nada que sea de tu incubensia Grimmjow-pronuncio en forma desafiante

-¡Claro que si con un demonio, dime que quisiste decir con eso!-

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-pronuncio una cuarta voz en la habitación en donde se encontraban los dos hombre a pasos de iniciar una pelea y la mujer que miraba desconcertada todo

-Ichigo…-dijo temerosa esperando que no hubiera escuchado nada

-¿Rukia te encuentras bien?- aquello le sorprendió

-Yo… si…-estaba desconcertada ¿Por qué le preguntaba si estaba bien?

-Que se creen los dos, no debería pelearse en mi casa y menos frente a mi mujer-estaba furioso también había escuchado algo vagamente que no entendió bien ya que estaba algo lejos pero cuando estuvo mas cerca y escucho aquellos gritos tuvo miedo que en medio de esa pelea rukia saliera lastimada.

-¿Tu mujer?-le pronuncio sínico el chico de cabello celeste- ¿De verdad crees que te pertenece?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Aun que no me sorprende… Sabiendo que tienes una concubina solo te hace un hombre desonrado que no valora lo que tiene a su lado- le escupió de manera salvaje- Le ofrecía a tu esposa mi cuerpo si quería a alguien que realmente la…-recibió un puñetazo por parte de pelinaranjo

-Maldito Cabron Rukia es mia-

-No es tuya, kurosaki no te la mereces-pronuncio estaba vez el chico de cabellos blancos preparándose para un golpe del kurosaki que se aproximaba pero ambos fueron detenidos por el cuarto amigo de ellos

El chico de cabellos negros semi largos y ojos verdes se encontraba sujetando con sus dos manos las manos de sus dos caballeros

-Ya basta miren el papelon que están dando, Lo siento Rukia-sama por ver a estos animales a si, me los llevare ¿Puede usted encargarse de kurosaki?-dijo neutral

-Si…-en susurro…

-Vamos ya par de animales, Lamentamos las molestia-pronuncio para llevarse a grimmjow y a histsugaya y dejar a la pareja sola

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto viendo dolido a su mujer, aun sonaban aquellas palabras en su mente…

_"Si no estas segura o sientes cosas por lo dos piensa en mi, sabes que entre nosotros no habrá sentimientos…"_

_"Le ofrecía a tu esposa mi cuerpo si quería a alguien que realmente la…"_

_¿Su Esposa quería engañarlo?_

_…_

* * *

Y que opinan ...

¿Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola bueno primero que todo queria disculparme por no presentar la historia en el tiempo que habia dicho pero mi novio estaba de cumpleaños y no podi dejarlo solo de todas formas me disculpo y para empeorar acabo de despertar hace una hora asi que por eso el atraso pero el proximo capitulo sera dia jueves asi que espero que me perdonen

Con respecto a este capitulo la verdad es que no me gusto pero ninguna otra idea salia de mi cabeza asi que lamento si se desilusionan

Queria agradecer sus review que me animan y apoya para seguir con esta historia , De verdad Gracias

**asami989 - **La verdad es que tu comentario me llego al corazón me hiciste muy feliz y te lo agradezco por pensar asi y darme tu fuerza e apoyo con esta historia

**harmonystar** - hehehe bueno hay varios pretendientes y falta poco para que rukia de su deicidio asi que no te preocupes

**mitsury sorame - **Orihime es la clave no puedo sacarla de la historia :C lo siento

**mari. ** - heheheh bueno su relacione s algo complicada c: pero créeme que eso es lo menos que quiere Rukia es tirarlo a los brazos de ella

**stephanie za** - muchas preguntas :C no puedo responder hehe pero ichigo poco a poco abrira los ojos asi que no te preocupes ;)

**Loen** - Gracias por tu opiniones la verdad en muchas de mis historia dan ganas de matara a ichigo

**Pau - ***-* gracias

**Kotsuki Kurosaki -** ¿De verdad? *-* Gracias, siempre pondre a Rukia en todo ya que ella es unica y merese ser el centro de todo *-*

**kya-chan- **Espero que no me mates por como segui ese momento .

**slav-hatake** - Gracias c:

**Laely** - La verdad es que lo hiso mas con la intención de que ella se esforzara por el o por tenerlo me han dicho que se parese a ese fic pero lo eh leido y la verdad es que me enredo en algunas partes pero si se parese algo c: pero espero que no sea igual.

**katty **- Aun es muy temprano para eso c:

Bueno en fin AGRADESCO A TODOS LO QUE ME DEJARON SUS REVIEW Y APOYO me hacen muy feliz *-* y sinceramente espero que no se desilucionan con este capitulo y los dejo leer...

_"Sin lectores no Hay Historias"_

* * *

-¿Que significa todo esto Rukia?-Pronuncio bastante molesto Ichigo, la verdad es que se sentía vilmente traicionado y no solo eso si no también engañado

-...-ella seguida sin responder

-¡Rukia! Responde...-Le ordeno, Si todos querian que se comportara como un verdadero marido el lo aria- Si no piensas Responder, Vete a tu cuarto en este momento-le volvio a ordenar pero esta vez la chica no se quedo callada

-¿Quien te crees para ordenarme?-No le agradaba que le levantaran la voz y menos que le ordenaran ella tenia orgullo y dignidad

-Me creo nada menos que tu esposo a quien le debes respeto y te ordeno que te vallas a tu cuarto Rukia-

-Ichigo...-susurro la chica

-!Vete¡-le grito como ultima vez, Estaba muy dolido y angustiado y su voz cada vez sonaba mas tenebrosa

A rukia no le quedaba mas que obedecer a su marido o sino se pondría mucho mas agresivo de lo que paresia ahora, Tampoco tenia fuerza ni derecho para reclamar o decir algo...

-Kurosaki-kun...-murmuro una voz que saco a ichigo de su trance

-Inoue...-

-Yo... Lo siento...- le miro con lagrimas en los ojos- Yo de verdad lo siento si ocasiones problemas...

-No fue tu culpa...-le coloco su mano en su cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos- Tranquila

-Kurosaki-kun...¿Que le ara a Rukia-sama?-pregunto temerosa que la golpeara o gritara mas

-Le are saber quien es el hombre de la casa, lo siento vete a tu cuarto enseguida voy-le dedico una sonrisa fingida pero verdadera para ella que la puso muy feliz y asistio para irse cantando y saltando

Ichigo se dirigía temeroso y desconfiado de lo que aria, por que en realidad no tenia ni idea que iba hacer... después de gritar asi a rukia no sabia como reaccionar, pero al parecer tendría que reparar su error. Ya se encontraba en la habitación de su mujer y la bario cuidadosamente pera encontrársela de espalda , al verla asi solo atino a abrazarla por la espalda tiernamente solo ara expresarle su perdón...

-Lo siento Rukia- le susurro cerca de su oído

-Sueltame Ichigo- le ordeno Fríamente Rukia

-No seas injusta conmigo Rukia...-le pronuncio mientras besaba su cuello dulcemente

-¿Quien te crees para tratarme asi?-le volvió a preguntar indignada

-Soy tu esposo amor...-dicho esto la cargo como princesa entre sus brazos y la saco de la alcoba y fue caminando con ella hasta el jardin y una vez alli la coloco en el suelo con suavidad para que sus pies no se lastimaran y se quedaron juntos viendo el arbol de cerezos...

-Hichigo llegara pronto-murmuro audible

-¿y? Yo ya no tengo que encargarme de el- pronuncio con dolor

-Hichigo no conoce a Inoue...Le ara daño...-No quería volver a discutir con su mujer

-Pues, Pon la al tanto- Sabia de antemano que a Hichigo le encantaría inoue por su físico

-No le agrada...-

-...- Se quedo muda

-¿Puedes encargarte de el?-le pidió sabiendo ya de antemano que no tenia derecho a pedirle puesto que ya no dormían juntos y ni siquiera estaban juntos

-¿No tengo mas remedio? ¿O si...?-Por una parte le daba felicidad y por otra parte angustia, Tendría que hablar el tema con ichigo de inoue y tenia miedo que se fuera enseguida con ella ya que ella tenia mucho mas que ofrecer y eso le molestaba

-Deberías ir a tu cuarto...-murmuro ichigo

-si... Buenas Noches Ichigo- pronuncio para darse media vuelta e ir a su habitación pero no contaba con oír algo que la dejo totalmente congelada si ni siquiera avanzar

-Rukia... Te amo...-susurro pero era mas para si pero al pareser no lo dijo totalmente bajo ya que al ver como rukia se detenia debia de averle oido y se presipito a salir corriendo de hay y dejar hay a la joven mujer de cabellos negros

OoOoo

Unos jóvenes se encontraban tomando unos tragos mientras unos de ellos, el de cabello negro y piel pálida regañaba al otro por su actuar

-De verdad grimmjow...No puedes tener esos arranques de celos frente a todos-

-No son Celos-

-Claro, como no. A mi no me engañas con tu palabras de que ya superaste el estúpido enamoramiento de infancia... Aunque ya han pasado 13 años Sigues atado a ella y mas... Por tu ansiedad de decirle la verdad de su pasado..-

FlachBack:

Unos tres niños estaban jugando en un gran parque mientras una mujer de cabellos negros largos y un bulto en su vientre los miraba alegremente, esperando que su retoño fuera igual que ellos.

-Hisana-nee-sama-pronuncio una chica de cabellos largos hasta los hombros -Grimm-kun no me quiere enseñar a subir a los arboles-

-¿Y por que tienes que ser grimmjow-chan?-pregunto la mujer con una risita-Ulquiorra-kun también puede, no ves que el ya esta arriba-dijo la pelinegra mayor señalando a un chico arriba de un arbol

-Grimm-kun No quiere que me suba-la pequeña hiso un puchero- Dice que una buena esposa no hace eso y quiere que sea una buena esposa

-Oh valla hehehe-

-Hisana-sama-pronuncio otro pequeño de cabellos celestes- No es eso es solo que... Ruki-chan es una mujer y si algo le pasa Kuchiki-Sama se enojara con nosotros-pronuncio el niño para defenderse

-Solo quieres proteger a tu novia Grimmjow-san-pronuncio el otro niño que hace un momento estaba arriba de un árbol haciendo reir a las mujeres

...

...

-¡Rukia!-Grito la mujer a ver su hermana en peligro

...

...

En una gran habitación se encontraban tres niños, uno de cabellos negro y otros de cabellos celeste y uno de blancos mirando un futon donde se encontraba aun durmiendo una pequeña niña de ojos negros, Después de unos minutos apareció la mujer de cabellos negros con pequeños rasgos de estar llorando y otro hombre de cabellos negros largos y una mirada seria pero con pequeña melancolía en ellos y detrás de ellos apareció un joven hombre de cabellos blancos y lentes

-Descuide, Hisana-san y Kuchiki-sama, La señorita Tsuki despertara en unos momentos... Gracias a la protección que resivio a la hora del accidente por Hisana-san no sufrió mucho aparte de unos golpes en la cabeza-

-Ryuuken-san... Rukia... Rukia...-estaba temerosa de preguntar

-Lo siento, Pero si ella fue la primera en despertar y verte en esas condiciones con el vientre todo destrozado puede que cuando alla despertado aquella vez... de verdad no recuerde nada por el accidente ya que ella misma bloqueo su mente o recuerdos para no sufrir por la culpa de matar a su sobrino...-murmuro

-Ryuken-pronuncio el otro joven hombre- Llama al cámara y anúnciales que quiero adoptar a Rukia como mi hermana...-pronuncio sorprendiendo a todos

...

...

-Lo siento Ulquiorra-kun, Grimmjow-chan pero ahora no podrán ver a rukia...-en su voz se encontraba arrepentimiento- Por la forma que reacciono cuando los vio puede que ustedes les recuerden mucho el accidente y asi que lo siento- y unas lagrimas de sus ojos salieron

-FinalFlashback-

-¿Porque Ulquiorra?-pregunto el grimmjow

-¿Por que, que?-

-¿Por que nos separaron de ella? ¿Por que ella no puede conocer la verdad? ¿ Porque... Histugaya tiene el privilegio de estar en sus recuerdos y...

-No pronuncies nosotros por que al que mas le duele es a ti...

OoOo

El dia pasaba rápidamente con Rukia haciendo sus deberes de esposa y con ichigo bueno… Faltando a sus deberes de esposo ¿Qué aria cuando lo llamaran para ser un teniente o un capitan? Acaso el pretendía seguir de vago y vivir solo con el prestigió que la había dejado su familia

De todas formas su mente estaba en otra parte, al ver la reacción que tubo grimmjow algo en su corazón le dio un vuelco siempre tenia en cuenta que ella no le agradaba incluso desde niños la trato súper mal y histugaya decía que el era a si por un dolor que lo atormentaba, pero de todas formas no tenia porque tratarla asi diciéndole que nunca seria una mujer deseada o buena esposa.

Cuando ichigo lo golpeo le dio unas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que parara, que… Todo estaría bien pero… ¿Por qué ese sentimiento?

En otro caso mañana tenia que dar su respuesta y esa noche volvería a ver a hichigo el cual le diria todo y lo dejaría elegir con quien estar al fin de cuenta era lo mas justo… Toshiro Histugaya…¿Aquel pequeño amigo de su infancia y su amor de niñez le daría un hijo?

Y sus queridísimos kaien y ashido…

Un hijo de ella y de….

OooO

-Kurosaki-kun…-pronuncio una joven de cabellos castaños y anaranjados en todo de seducción mientras acorralaba con su cuerpo al miembro de ese apellido

* * *

¿Review? ¿Si...No?

:C

Gracias y lo siento

Nos vemos el proximo jueves c:


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola¡ Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo es capitulo 6 con el dia que había dicho (Mentira la subi antes pero eso es por que el jueves planeo dormir y estudiar), Quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyan y me dan ánimos a seguir, también a los que me dan consejos y cosas, ME agrado que aunque no fuera muy bueno les alla gustado el capitulo anterior n.n y bueno este tampoco me gusto mucho pero… me convención La próxima actualización será un Viernes c:

**Es cosa de IchiRukistas** -à No saques conclusiones apresurada y Gracias *-*

**harmonystar** -à Que no es justo? :( (Gracias (: )

**asami989** -à Me gusta tu actitud . de verdad me emociona que te gusta tanto la historia y que seas mi fans o nose *-* me das muchos animos siempre Gracias (: (y el capitulo 6 no taba listo solo hise eso para que aparesiera la historia en inicion ya que a mi no me salía)

**Kotsuki Kurosaki** -à La verdad es que por alguna extraña razón quise poder a Grimm en ese lugar y nose me nació n.n Gracias

**mari. ** -à Rukia y Hisana siempre han sido hermanas y Rukia sufrió un accidente el cual hisana la salvo y no entendí lo que preguntaste sobre Grimm pero Gracias c:

**D. Roger** -à Ala me siento alagada, Gracias por tomarte el trabajo de escribir un review no sabes lo cual importante es para mi

**ALEXZHA **-à A veces los sentimientos son mas complicados de lo que parecen, me agrada que te guste tanto gracias

Bueno y Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus review

(:

Los dejo leer sin mas cosas que decir

"_Sin Lectores no Hay Historias"_

* * *

-Kurosaki-kun…-pronuncio una joven de cabellos castaños y anaranjados en todo de seducción mientras acorralaba con su cuerpo al miembro de ese apellido

-Inoue...-Dijo desanimado

-¿Ocurre algo Kurosaki-kun?-pregunto sensualmente mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de chico

-Lo siento...-dicho la alejo cuidadosamente- En estos momentos no puedo...-Realmente no le gustaba jugar con aquella chica después de todo lo que la pobre había pasado en su vida merecía ser feliz con alguien que si la amara pero desde que esa persona la violo y ella por opción y por el prejuicio de que las mujeres no vírgenes no eran deseadas para un matrimonio tomar aquel camino No le ayudaba mucho y menos cuando el se siente muy responsable por ella

-¿Por que Kurosaki-kun?-pregunto dolida

-Es que hoy...-intento buscar una escusa-hoy no estoy de ganas y... hoy... hoy... tengo que preparar todo por la luna nueva-grave error el pronunciar aquello

-¿Luna Nueva? ¿Te refieres a cuando te trasformas?-le pregunto sonriendo sentía curiosidad por el otro yo de ichigo- ¿Quieres que haga algo en especial? Yo...-fue interrumpida

-Inoue... yo... Lo siento pero Rukia se ara cargo de HIchigo...-vio como la chica bajaba la mirada

-Entiendo... Al fin y al cabo es tu esposa...-su voz se quebraba

-yo...-

-No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun yo... mejor ire a tomar un baño- intento sonreírle pero las lagrimas salían- Nos vemos...

-...-

OoO

-Discúlpeme Rukia-Sama, La gran Familia Kuchiki se encuentra en el hogar y la esperan en el comedor-le ordeno alguien de la servidumbre

-¿Eh? oh... Claro diles que enseguida voy-la verdad es que le extrañaba que fuera su hermano sin dar aviso antes el no era de hacer esas cosas

Fue caminando directo al salón

-Nii-sama…-No pudo seguir pronunciando mas palabras por la sorpresa que se llevo de ver a su hermano a su hermana y a kaien eso era un mal presentimiento

-Te tardaste Rukia-le regaño su hermano

-Lo lamento Nii-sama, Aun no había terminado con los deberes-le respondió delicadamente

-No te preocupes Rukia-pronuncio la otra figura femenina

-Tome asiento-le ofreció kaien con una sonrisa que la hiso sonrojar

-¿A que se debe esta reunión?-pregunto algo desconfiada

-Shiba-san quieres que le aceptes y no los propuso formalmente y por eso estamos aquí-

-Lo que quiere decir Hisana-sama es que…-se detuvo cosa que extraño a todos y mas cuando sonrió de una extraña manera- Lo que quiso decir es que si aceptarías ser mi esposa…-concluyo dejando sorprendido a los presentes

-¿Qué?-pregunto una voz gruesa y enojada a la que llamo la atención de todos viendo a la persona que acababa de abrir violentamente la puerta corrediza

-Oh…-pronuncio Kaien de forma tímida y tocándose la nuca- Lo siento pensé que era ichigo hehehe

-¡Rukia!-Grito grimmjow, una grito angustiado y con furia que atemorizo a muchos de la servidumbre y poniendo alerta a los guarde espaldas incluyendo a cierto dueño de casa…

-¡Todos te han mentido!-le mencionó aun gritando salvajemente solo que esta vez tomo a rukia de los hombros apretándola con demasiada fuerza al punto de hacerle un terrible daño

-¡Grimmjow! Suelta a Rukia-Ordeno ichigo al llegar a la escena

-Tu cállate Kurosaki, No tienes Derecho sobre ella-le grito mirándolo de una manera despreciable-Vete a revolcar con tu concubina maldito enfer…-No pudo continuar insultándolo ya que el puño de ichigo lo golpeo en toda la mandíbula haciendo que al mismo tiempo soltara a rukia violentamente y tirándola al suelo

-¡Guardias llévenselos fuera de mi vista!-Grito Ichigo, haciendo que todos los guardespaldas intentaran tomar a grimmjow pero este se oponía con mucha fuerza

-¡Sueltenme!-Gruño-¡Rukia! Has que te digan la verdad de tu pasado-le grito- El por que fuiste adoptada, Como es que murió tu sobrino, como tu lo mata…-otra vez fue interrumpido pero esta vez por un golpe de Byakuya kuchiki que lo miraba fríamente

-Quiero que a este niñato lo lleven directo a la Corte de los 46-Ordeno

Después de un rato de forjeseo al fin pudieron llevarse a grimmjow. Todo quedo en un tenso silencio pero fue roto por los sollozos de hisana cosa que hiso reaccionar a Rukia

-¿Qué…?-estaba desconcertada había dicho ¿sobrino?- Que… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto intentando mirar a los presente de una principio y viendo como dos de estos le apartaban la mirada lo dejo mas nerviosa

-…-

-¡Que Quiso Decir!-Grito desesperada-Les ordeno que me digan están en mi casa-cada vez se alteraba mas y le dolía cada vez mas fuerte la cabeza- ¡Respondan! Nii-sama, Hisana-nee-sama ¿Que sobri…-No pudo continuar por que kaien la abrazo protectoramente y presiono su cuello haciendo que se desvaneciera en sus brazos

-Kurosaki-pronuncio byakuya con una voz fría y al ver que este se tensaba era capaz por aquel tema- No te preocupes todo Seireitei sabe que tienes una concubina los rumores corren rápido pero a Karakura aun no a llegado asi que tu padre aun no debe saber nada-dijo acabando y sorprendiendo al chico

-Byakuya yo…-sentía que tenia el deber de disculparse

-Calla Kurosaki…-dicho esto lo golpeo "levemente" en el estomago- Quiero que lleves a Rukia a su habitación y tu te encargues de los deberes- le ordeno

-si…- no tenia derecho a decir nada

Se acerco lentamente a rukia la cual aun estaba en los brazos de su tío y la cargo, aun no entendía que hacia a hay y mas con los kuchiki pero ese tema ya lo resolvería mas tarde . Dejo a Rukia en su alcoba mientras las personas de la servidumbre le daba la información que sus invitados ya se habían largado. Se fijo en la hora y no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera asi que tenia que acabar los deberes antes de que llegara Hichigo.

Fue a la oficina que le pertenecía a ambos pero era mas de su esposa que de el. Fue leyendo cada queja o cada petición y fue firmando también las cantidades de dinero y como cambiar algunas cosas aparte de invitaciones de escuadrones. Cosas que para el por el momento no tenían ni la mas mínima importancia. Hasta que encontró un papel suelto de su esposa en donde tenia anotado varios nombres con pensamientos de ella que el mismo se tomo la libertad de leer.

"_Kaien Shiba, Mi primer amor de verdad una persona honesta, varonil, responsable y muy trabajador su puesto es Teniente del 13avo Escuadrón es una persona alegre y en la que uno puede confiar. Es alto y tiene el cabello negro con tonos morados y ojos son Verde agua. Mi duda es que aun que no eh pensado en el después del beso me es difícil hacer que mi corazón no se acelere cuando el esta cerca" _

¿Beso?

_"Ashido Kano, Una persona seria, importante ya que pertenece a unos de los 46 y de confianza fue alguien que conocí por kaien y me agrado su manera de expresarme su interés hacia mi es alguien atento y muy gentil, Es alto y su cabello es caoba al igual que sus ojos pero mas claros Mi duda es que el si tendrá sentimientos por mi y no quiero lastimarlo"_

_"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Alguien que una vez pensé que estaba enamorada para darme cuenta que solo era estima, alguien que me recuerda mucho a mi Nii-sama, una persona seria, gentil y gracioso, Bajo de estatura, De cabello blanco y ojos turquesas es el Capitán de la 10sima Duda… Ninguna"_

_"Grimmjow…" _Se pregunto por que se encontraba en nombre de ese cretino hay, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es ver su nombre al igual que el del Grimmjow sin nada mas que su nombre pero el de el estaba tallado

¿Qué significaba eso?

Todas sus dudas fueron casi aclaradas cuando leyó en la esquina de la hoja, claramente…

_"Mejor prospecto para que me haga dar a luz…" _

Se levanto de golpe todo desorientado ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? No entendía absolutamente nada aun que si lo pensaba mejor y relacionaba todo con lo que acababa de leer

Podría ser que…

-Disculpe Kurosaki-sama-lo llamo alguien de la servidumbre

-¿Si?-

-Bueno es que… Ya anocheció a si que no faltara mucho para que bueno…- la chica estaba nerviosa y con miedo

-De acuerdo-dijo para arreglar todos los papeles e irse al cuarto de su Rukia la cual encontró de espaldas aun con la miraba apagada-¿Rukia?-le llamo y esta solo le miro e intento sonreírle cosa que le rompió el corazón. La abrazo tiernamente y al ser correspondido se dio el lujo de besar esos labios que hace tiempo lo llamaban

De un beso tierno pasaron a uno apasionado demostrándose todo lo que sentía el uno por el otro, Pero todo fue interrumpido por el dolor que comenzaba a sentir ichigo al saber que su otro yo ya deseaba salir abrazo salvajemente a rukia enterrándole sus dedos en su delgada cintura. Rukia le correspondió el abrazo y después al no sentir ella mas dolor por el gran abrazo lo soltó para mirarlo y hay encontró a su mejor confidente, al otro yo de su marido alguien de cabello blanco y ojos negros que le sonreía con picardia…

-Hichigo…-murmuro

-Hola mi reina-le respondió acorralándola debajo de el- ¿Empezamos?-y dicho esto la beso apasionadamente

….

* * *

¿Que les paresio? ¿Review?

.

.

.

..

PD: Disculpen si fue algo corto u.u y Gracias por Todo (:


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Bueno aca esta el 7to Capitulo de Matrimonio Afimero y déjenme decirle que aunque sea corto me costo mucho escribirla no podía aclarar mis ideas y todo era confuso asi que lo siento si se sienten algo desilusionados en el próximo si o si habrá lemon X: aca solo era…. Nose como se llama pero le diremos Leve?

Como algunos ya saben, Esta Historia ya esta terminando (Solo serán 10 capitulos) o a lo mas 11 como capitulo extra pero dudo que mas c: comenzando a remplazar Matrimonio Afimero esta Te Protegere que espero que tenga el mismo éxito que tuvo esta Historia y espero contar también con sus apoyos.

Otro Aviso Future volverá en la segunda semana de Mayo y espero que me apoyen 3

Por otro lado quiero agradecerles sus review que siempre me dan animos y alegrías

**ALEXZHA**** -**_El mal entendido es la trama asi que aun falta mucho para que se soluciones ;)_

**mitsury sorame**** -**_Ulquihime… se puede decir que si… pero super leve mas que nada.. bueno en el próximo capitulo lo veras y bueno perdona . hay te daras cuenta al leer c: _

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**** -**_Bueno te lo puedes quedar pero si prometes cuidarlo C: asdsadsa y bueno no lo había pensado asi…_

**harmonystar**** -**_Por alguna extraña razón siempre pongo sufriendo a Rukia ._. Curioso_

**Adrii Kyouyama -**_Me alegro que te haya Gustado *-*_

**kARLA -**_Usualmente siempre pongo la fecha en cuando se subirá el próximo capitulo n.n Gracias por tu review_

**Guest -**Nose lo que esperabas , pero espero no desilusionarte

** -** _Espero que te siga gustando mediante vallas viendo los capítulos y gracias c:_

**Adrii Kyouyama -**_Enseguida *-*Gracias C:_

Bueno Gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus review la verdad me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo y todo gracias a ustedes y bueno los dejo leer y espero que les guste

_"Sin Lectores No Hay Historias" (:_

* * *

Hichigo beso a Rukia apasionadamente para ir poco a poco bajando hacia su cuello y lamerlo de forma seductora, no se quería detener y menos cuando los gemidos de su amada Reina la instituían a seguir, Su mano poco a poco se fue aproximando hacia su entre pierna rozándola con la punta de sus dedos haciéndola estremecer.

-Hi…Hichigo- Gimió Rukia intentando contenerse y a si informarle lo que había pasado este tiempo- Mi… Ah…Mas, Mas cerca- le rogo al sentir que rozaba su miembro con su intimidad

-¿Qué pasa mi Reina?-le pregunto susurrantemente mientras lamia su oreja

-Hichigo…yo…Ah..-Su cabeza no razonaba y sus palabras tampoco salian coherentemente de su boca

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz en la entrada, Una voz bastante conocida para la mujer y desconocida para el hombre. Ambos fijaron su mirada a la puerta en donde pudieron ver a la Concubina sonrojada y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Rukia intento levantarse y al mismo tiempo ordenar sus ropas y cabello para luego mirar a la chica con la mirada mas fría que podía

-¿Qué se te ofrece Inoue-san?-le pregunto

-yo…esto…Yo…-No sabia como expresarse

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto irónicamente hichigo sabiendo de quien se trataba de ante mano

-Yo soy Inoue Orihime- respondió decidida-Soy la Concubina de Kurosaki-kun –comenzó poco a poco a despedirse- Yo Soy quien te debe dar placer-pronuncio tirando todas sus ropas al suelo dejándola completamente desnuda sorprendiendo a los dos presentes

Rukia Realmente quedo muda ante la reacción de Inoue pero quedo mas sorprendida al ver a Hichigo acercándole hasta acorralarla en la pared, Eso le dio a entender que por su cuerpo era mas que obvio que la elegiría a ella eso le dolió… No le Gustaba tener aquel menudo cuerpo…

-¡Ah!-Un grito de dolor la saco de su transe y volvió a ver a donde se encontraba hichigo e inoue

Lo que vio la hiso sentirse temerosa, ver a hichigo con su mano derecha en el cuello de Orihime haciéndole presión y su otra mano perforando salvaje mente la intimidad de la chica. La peli castaña gritaba pero no de placer si no de dolor, la estaba lastimando por dentro de eso estaba segura, al ver como intentaba cerrar las piernas o arrodillarse pero no podía por que cada vez que lo intentaba la presión en su cuello se hacia mayor.

-Hichigo…-murmuro Rukia intentando no tenerle miedo, poco a poco se fue acercando a el y coloco su mano en el hombro llamando la atención del hombre que al verla tan asustada soltó a la otra chica que automáticamente callo al suelo llorando

-¿Te encuentras bien Inoue?-le pregunto la dueña de casa totalmente asustada y sintiendo pena por la concubina

-si…-

-Vete al cuarto… Mañana llamare a un medico para que te revise por ahora toma un baño caliente y duerme..-

-si…-dicho esto con ayuda de rukia se levanto y fue caminando por la pared

-¿Por qué tanta preocupación por esa chica si con ella te engaña este estúpido rey?-le pregunto hichigo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y besaba su cuello dulcemente

-Hichigo puede que ella sea eso pero es mujer y persona como yo…-le respondió en un susurro a ver como el le tocaba su intimidad con su mano humedeciéndola poco a poco

Entraron de nuevo al cuarto para continuar con lo que habían empezado

…

OoOoO

Sabia que faltaba poco para que amaneciera y usualmente ella se levantaba y se ordenaba e vestía pero no quería… Quería demostrarle a ichigo la mujer que era y el hombre que la complacía que era su otro yo… Le gustaba que volviera a la normalidad sin dolor se presenciaba algo realmente increíble el como cambia su cabello blanco a su naranjo vivo su piel se ponía mas morena… Vio como su marido intentaba abrir los ojos a si que los cerro fuerte mente los ojos intentando aparentar estar dormida…

-hm mm-comenzó a moverse Ichigo hasta abrir los ojos y ver la luz entrar por la ventanas-aaah-bostezo-¿Eh? Ru…Rukia..-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver a su esposa totalmente desnuda en su pecho respirando tranquilamente comenzó a acariciarla delicadamente hasta ponerla de bajo suyo y verla aun dormida… desnuda…tranquila y a su disposición.

-¿Rukia?-le llamo a ver si estaba consiente y al no obtener respuesta se fue acercando poco a poco a su rostro hasta besar sus labios dulcemente. Al sentir esto Rukia fue abriendo sus ojos y al ver a su Marido tan tranquilo tan dulce no pudo evitar abrazarlo por su nuca y corresponder su beso.

Poco a poco el beso se volvió apasionado y los besos por partes de el comenzaron a bajar hasta su cuello y sus manos subieron hasta sus pechos apretándolos y jugando con su pequeño botón rosa que decoraban sus no tan grandes pero si bien proporcionados, firmes y redondos pechos. Rukia fue tirando de sus cabellos haciendo que ichigo gimiera y ella se tomara la libertad de invadir su boca con su luego invitando a la suya a hacer lo mismo.

Al parecer todo iba a pasar mas a alla pero una voz izo que tomaran conciencia y despertaran de su trance de sentimientos.

-Rukia-Sama-pronuncio una sirvienta- El doctor ya esta aquí ¿Lo hago pasar?

-Si… Dile que se dedique a revisarla enseguida voy…-pronuncio bajamente mirando a ichigo sonrojada e intentando cubrirse su cuerpo- eeeeh… Cof- tosió falsamente- ¿Me das permiso?-pronuncio al ver como su marido no se inmutaba por moverse de arriba suyo

-Claro..-susurro para entrar en cuerda y darse cuenta de algo- ¿Por qué llamaste a un doctor?-pregunto mientras se daba vuelta para que ella se vistiera

-Inoue-san esta lastimada-

-¿Cómo que lastimada?-pronuncio agresivamente volteando a mirarla con enojo

-Lo que escuchaste ayer ella quiso hacerse cargo y salió lastimada por su imprudencia- Intento tener su mirada fija en el

-¿Qué paso exactamente anoche?-

-La lastimaste..-no pudo continuar por que la agarro por los hombros y la golpeo contra la pared- Ichigo me lastimas suéltame

-¿Por qué?-pregunto-¿Por qué no interferiste? ¿Tanta envidia le tienes?-aquello la sorprendió-¿Quieres vengarte de ella? Déjame decirte… Que aunque le hagas eso ella seguirá siendo la dulce y atractiva mujer nunca llegaras a su nivel-Después de gritarles esas palabras la soltó agresivamente y tomo sus ropas vistiéndose apuradamente para ir a ver a su concubina dejando sola a su esposa nuevamente…

Sollozos eso era lo que se escuchaba en el cuarto…Sus palabras podían doler mas de lo que podía ocultar…

-¿Por qué?- se pregunto a si misma-¿Por qué Hichigo me mientes?-pronuncio al final al recordar un momento

FlashBack

_-Mi Reina no tengas envidia, eres hermosa mi estúpido Rey te ama tal y como eres solo que el también esta herido… Quédate a su lado esta noche… este amanecer-pronuncio HIchigo mientras la acurrucaba en su pecho y le hacia cariño en el bazo_

_-Hichigo… Ichigo… ¿Me daría un hijo?-pregunto quedándose Dormida_

_-Te daría todo lo que quisieras pero…-le beso la frente y mostro una sonrisa macabra sin que ella se diese cuenta- No tan solo Puede ser el mi Reina…_

Final FlashBack

Unas Horas pasaron y su hermano Byakuya y hermana Hisana ya habían llegado para escuchar su respuesta

-¿Qué decidiste Rukia?- Le pregunto su hermano sin delicadeza

-Yo…-No sabia que pronunciar por un lado estaban las Amables palabras de Hichigo y por otro lado el comportamiento de su esposo

-¿Rukia paso algo?-Pregunto su herma al verla tan malgastada, No pudo evitar bajar la mirada ante la pregunta de su hermana soltando una pequeñas lagrimas rebeldes preocupando a los presentes-¿Hermana?

-No te Preocupes Hisana…-Intento sonreír aun con lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos- Mi decisión esta tomando-les miro cambiando su mirada drásticamente-Mi Respuesta es que Acepto su Propuesta-sonrió

_Cuando la Diosa de la Nieve desapareció fue por que su Corazón de hielo se Quebró derritiéndose por la traición_

Sin previo aviso afuera se comenzó a nublar y unos leves copos de nieves fueron cayendo…

-¿Quién Sera el Afortunado?-pregunto su hermano

-O desafortunado…-susurro inaudible hisana

-Sera….-pronuncio mirándolos con una sonrisa de cómplice

Continuara….

* * *

¿Review? Espero que si

Algo que se me olvido... EL próximo capitulo sera algo fuerte? asi que preparados .

y saldrá el Sabado (:

Espero que hallan disfrutado

Gracias n.n


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, Bueno creo que este Capitulo si es mas largo que los anteriores me costo mucho expresarme como yo quería y expresar todo para que ustedes sintieran todo pero nose si me salió muy bien y creo que no :l pero intente dar mi mayor esfuerzo espero que les guste, Bueno lo subi antes por que ni el viernes ni sábado tendré mucho tiempo asi que prefería subirlo antes en vez de atrasarme. Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por su apoyo y energias que me dan siempre. Me hacen feliz, Gracias (:

Quiero agradecer sus review

**anlu-chan** No Soy malvada :c Gracias 3

**Es cosa de IchiRukistas **Aveces los mas malos pueden ser los mas humanos

**Adrii Kyouyama** heheh creo que realmente estoy haciendo que odien a ichigo .

**ALEXZHA**:C lo siento 3 hay entenderás por que las decisiones son malas a veces

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**siiii esa palabra era *-* Gracias y es verdad hace tiempo que nadie la menciona :/ Ahora todo Lemon X: No lo odies tanto ;-; igual es bueno

**mitsury sorame**Bueno se quedo haciendo cositas X: pero nose no quise hacerlo lemon mas bien solo un ligero limen . lo siento

**Guest **hahaha lo siento c: pero aca esta la otra parte

**fesita-cham **hay veremos, hay veremos (: paciencia

**mari. **Gracias por tu comentario bueno una duda ya se resolvió *-* esperemos que tus otras dudas se resuelvan mediante siga la historia

bueno gracias a los que me dejan review y a los que me lee, la verdad ahora no me siento muy bien asi que lo siento si vuelvo a desilusionarlos pero de verdad fue un pésimo dia u.u y mañana también lo será…

En fin los dejo leer y espero

"_Sin Lectores no Hay Historias"_

* * *

-Sera….-

FlashBack

_-Hichigo….ah…-comenzó a decir Rukia intentando hablar pero una feroz boca la torturaba mordiendo y lamiendo sus muslos, Realmente estaba ansiosa por comenzar otra ronda al fin de cuenta la noche es joven pero necesitaba saber la opinión de el- Hii…Hichi…hichigo… por favor… ah…-realmente aquello la volvía loca_

_-Bueno…-vio como el paraba y la miraba con una sonrisa- Dígame mi Reina _

_-Yo…. Si Ichigo no puede darme un hijo… ¿Quién… quien mas podría? –le pregunto con algo de dificultad_

_-Bueno… si estamos al tanto de tus pretendientes Ese peón de Kaien no seria ni siquiera una opción, Ashido podría ser… pero esta muy enamorado seria un peligro y bueno Grimmjow… No-la miro seriamente- Pero en cambio con el pequeño Hitsugaya no tengo problema el solo quiere tu bien y no le importa lo sentimientos ni nada además pronto se casara con su Institutriz Matsumoto Rangiku se podría aprovechar bien-pronuncio al final para comenzar a besar, morder y lamer su cuello estaba ansioso por sentirse otra vez adentro de su Reina_

_-¿Por qué Kaien-dono n…n…ah..-era imposible hablar-¿No?-se sintió mal que le dijera eso al fin de cuenta Kaien era su primera Opción_

_-Por que el no tiene hijos…-pronuncio sorprendiéndola-¿Por algo será? Aparte se encariñara mucho no es bueno que el este en ese puesto será malo para el y a la larga para ti y para el pequeño… Ahora sigamos mi Reina…_

FinFlashBack

-Toshiro Hitsugaya…-pronuncio firmemente sorprendiendo a los presentes

-¿De verdad Rukia?-su hermana no le podi creer

-Estoy Segura de mi decisión Quiero que Hitsugaya-sama Tome mi cuerpo y me brinde un hijos….-se sonrojo levemente al imaginar escenas con su Amigo

-Si es tu decisión Hoy mismo en la Noche estará Todo listo para que empiece-Pronuncio su hermano algo Satisfecho por que sinceramente el prefería mil veces a Hitsugaya que a cualquiera de los otros, capaz es por que se veía a el mismo cuando era mas joven y sabia que no se aferraría ni a ella ni al bebe solo los protegería como siempre lo había sido un Guardián Para la princesa de la nieve, El gran y fuerte dragón de Hielo

-Por cierto Hermano…¿Dónde será?-pregunto tímidamente

-En una cabaña algo lejos, Mas tardes te vendré a buscar por ahora yo y Hisana iremos a hablar con el Capitan Hitsugaya, Con permiso-

Ambos se retiraron dejándola sola con sus pensamientos y sus dudas

…

-Amor-se escucho la voz de Hisana en el pasillo de la casa

-Dime Cariño -se giro para abrazarla por los hombros con un brazo mientras seguían caminando y ella se apoyaba dulcemente en su pecho

-¿Esta bien lo que estamos diciendo?-le pregunto algo triste

-Se que es algo extraño pero estoy segura que todo saldrá como lo planeamos…

OoO

-¿Se puede Pasar?-pregunto Ichigo al llegar a la Habitación

-Claro-le pronuncio una voz muy conocida para el que lo hiso que abriera la puerta rápidamente y brusca

-Padre….-Estaba sorprendido

-Tranquilo Ichigo Idiota, Despues hablamos.. Por ahora la señorita Inoue esta bien solo necesita descansar 3 dias y volverá a estar como nueva yo volveré mañana por que al parecer hoy era un mal día para hablar-se levanto guardando sus cosas como medico-Pensé que Kaien me estaba jugando una broma pero al parecer es verdad…-lo miro severamente- Iniciare lo planes de Divorcio –pronuncio para dejarlo solo en la habitación con su concubina

Aquellas palabras razonaron en su cabeza, No lo dejaban en paz pero una voz llamo su atención sin querer…

-¿Kurosaki-kun?-

-¿Ah?-vio a la chica que aun se encontraba acostada algo preocupada por el-Lo siento Inoue-se disculpo enseguida

-Descuida Kurosaki-kun- Intento Sonreírle- SI no Fuera por Rukia-san hubiera sido peor…

Aquello lo Tomo desprevenido

-¿Rukia?-

-Si… Su esposa lo detuvo e intento ayudarme incluso llamo a un medico para ella de confianza para que nadie se enterara le debo mucho-le volvió a sonreír gentilmente vio como el chico estaba totalmente en shock asi que prefirió seguir con lo que había pensado toda la noche y lo que había escuchado…-Kurosaki-kun…. No quiero meterme pero… ¿Amas a Rukia-san?-le pregunto

-Yo… Yo…-No sabia que contestar

-Kurosaki-Kun…-le llamo gentil mente- Se sincero…-Intentaba que no le doliera su corazón

-Si..-murmuro despacio pero lo suficiente para que ella le escuchara

-No la pierdas-Se sentó en el Futon con dificultad y lo miro severamente- Ella también te ama y mucho esta confundida si, tiene miedo y si realmente la amas no permitirás que se valla de tu lado, Kurosaki-kun… Yo No pude Amar… desde que mi hermano me violo y luego se suicido nunca pude seguir siendo la misma… me segué y solo pensé en ti todo este tiempo, anhelando por tu amor, Anhelando por alguien que me salvara pero… si tu eres feliz con Rukia-san-le miro con ojos llorosos pero sonriendo- Lucha por que no te la arrebaten…

-Inoue…Lo siento- Se Disculpo con ella por nunca poder haber ido a su ayuda cuando realmente lo necesitaba y solo utilizarla para sacarle celos a su esposa

-No te Disculpes Kurosaki-kun, anda hablar con tu padre-le dijo-Yo me puedo quedar Sola necesito descansar al fin de cuenta

-Gracias-

Dicho esto salió a toda prisa a buscar a su padre y al ver que no se encontraba solo aviso a la servidumbre que cuidaran de Inoue y que le avisaran a su esposa que iria a su casa.

OoO

Ya no quedaba nada para que anocheciera y Ulquiorra se encontraba hablando con la Señora Kurosaki Rukia

-Entiendo… Asi que mi Hermana si había tenido Un hijo…pero lo perdió por un accidente, el mismo accidente donde yo perdí la memoria y luego otro que fue Aborto Natural … Gracias Ulquirra por aclararme mis dudas-le dijo gentilmente Antes de entregarse a otro necesitaba saber a que se debía la discusión anterior y Ulquiorra le había alcarado todas sus dudas pero aun no le quedaba claro el por que Grimmjow se colocaba asi cada vez… SI solo eran Amigos…

-Descuide Kurosaki-san, Es un placer ayudarla pero ahora me tengo que retirar pero antes ¿y Kurosaki?-le pregunto la verdad es que necesitaba a el también contarle todo pero la verdad y no algo como a ella

-Ichigo Salió donde su familia-le respondió algo nostálgica

-Ya, Entonces pasa Buenas Noches Querida Señora Kurosaki-dicho esto se retiro dispuesto a ir donde los Kurosaki pero se topo con una figura que iba muy despacio por la pared-¿Estas bien? Le pregunto a la muchacha

-Si…-respondió con dificultad

-Te ayudo-le pronuncio aunque mas bien le ordeno cargándola de una brazo y ayudándola a caminar

-Gracias e…-

-Ulquiorra…-le respondió al parecer no se acordaba de el

-Ah eres Amigo de Kuorsaki-kun, he, lo siento mucho por lo de la otra vez-le sonrio

-¿Por qué estas aquí si tas herida?-Directo al grano

-La servidumbre no me escucho asi que vine yo a buscar algo para comer…-dijo mientras ambos ingresaban al cuarto

Mientras ulquiorra la ayudaba a acostarse le coloco un paño húmedo en la cabeza por que la sintió algo caliente

-Gracias…-

-No creo que te Allan escuchado creo que no quisieron escucharte-le respondió-Descansa yo me quedare aquí en lugar de Kurosaki

-Pero…-se sonrojo

-Tranquila Rukia me lo permitirá ella es buena persona Ademas también saldrá necesita a alguien aquí para ti, Ahora descansa

Dicho esto comenzó a cerrar los ojos suavemente para quedar en un sueño profundo. Rukia ya se estaba preparando para marcharse y fue avisarle a Inoue y se encontró a ulquiorra acostado en el suelo pero al lado de ella, aquello la conmovió a si que solo le escribió una nota y le dijo a la servidumbre que atendieran muy bien a ambos chicos.

OoO

La Noche ya estaba cayendo Y una Gran Familia se encontraba Dos hombres se encontraban en una gran oficina, platicando seriamente.

-SI no quieres separarte de Rukia-chan ¿Entonces? Por que has caído tan bajo…-le pronuncio su padre totalmente decepcionado de su hijo

-Quería solo sentí que le importaba, Sentir que… no se , se que fui un Idiota y me disculpo …-se arrodillo- Se que eh deshonrado el apellido pero… Por favor déjame volverle el honor a la Familia Kurosaki y a la Familia Kuchiki déjame darte descendientes déjame-miro a su padre serio-Dejame… Tomar un Cargo en las 13 diviciones

-¿Estas Seguro de asumir esa Responsabilidad?-Realmente su hijo siempre se había vivido de el y de su prestigio como ex Capitán y cuando se caso dejo en claro que no quería hacer la prueba hasta que conociera mas de la vida

-Seguro, Quiero darle el prestigio a mis hijos y que se sientan orgullosos de mi-se levanto

-Entonces… Lucha conmigo-le pronuncio su padre agarrando su Espada dispuesto a probar a su hijo

OoOo

Estaba en una pequeña cabaña preparada para lo que se venia estaba vestida con un fino Kimono negro su cabello adornado con una pequeña flor blanca que la hacia resaltar, Ya había tomado su decisión y no había vuelta atrás…. Estaba Segura que todo esto seria un fracaso se lastimaría a ella, a su hijo y a… ¿Ichigo? A el le importara… Claro que no…. De seguro ahora esta de lo mas bien haciendo los planes de divorcio o quien sabe con quien acostándose, Escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta y ella dio el paso para que entrara y vio al chico que había escogido con un Kimono Blanco

-¿Estas Lista?-le pregunto apoyándose en el futon donde ella se encontraba

-Si…-Respondí en un susurro y al pronunciar estas palabras sentí como su boca se aproximaba a mi cuello para depositar un leve beso cerré los ojos dejando escapar unas lagrimas.

Toshiro me recostó en el futon mientras depositaba leves besos en mi cara y comenzó a tomar mi muslo y acariciarlo lentamente de arriba para abajo suspire por la sensación que me daba ¿Era mi idea hacia frio? Me acuerdo que aunque fuera frio mi única noche con Ichigo hacia mucho calor. No se compara. Comencé a desatar el nudo del kimono del Capitán de la 10cima el comenzó a bajar sus besos por mi cuello hasta mis hombros corriendo lentamente el kimono, Al parecer se tomaría su tiempo y yo solo lo que quería es que fuera rápido. Quede con mi torso desnudo y agarro unos de mis pechos amasándolo y bajando a besar su contorno y con mi otro pecho comenzó a acariciar mi pezón haciendo que soltara un leve gemido, solo por instinto Por que era realmente incomodo todo esto… El Amiguito de Hitsugaya comenzó a despertar asi que cambie de papeles y yo me coloque arriba para besar su cuello y morderlo de vez en cuando haciendo que Gimiera baje mi mano hasta donde estaba su miembro, lo agarre firmemente y comencé con un vaivén el arqueo su espalda.

-Ruu..Ru..-Hitsugaya intento pronunciar el nombre de la chica pero los movimientos que hacia ella le quitaban el habla

-¿mmm?-Rukia seguía besando su cuello subiendo lentamente hasta su oreja y meter su lengua para jugar con ella

Rápidamente baje hasta llegar a su mimbro y comencé a lamerlo haciendo que soltara un gran Ronco Gemido, poco a poco comencé a introducírmelo a la boca haciendo el mismo juego del vaivén, Sentí como su miembro se ponía duro y note como el me agarraba el rotro e intentaba besarme pero desvié mi rostro antes que lo hiciera. No quería besar otro hombre que no fuera el mio… Nos quitamos nuestras prendas quedando completamente desnudos. Su mano derecha se encargaba de tocar mi intimidad acariciándola y humedeciéndola introduciendo dos dedos al tiro adentro de mi punto Comenzo también con un vaivén haciendo reondelas debes en cuando, No quería Gemir ni suspira ni mencionar su nombre me sentía mal, Era una experiencia realmente humillante. Tener que entregarse a otro hombre para que te ayude a procrear. Senti mi primer Orgasmo venir y Me mordí los labios para no gritar. Note como el saco sus dedos de mi y se los llevo a la boca saboreando mi sabor y me sonroje enseguida ¿Tendré un buen Sabor? ¿A Ichigo le gustaría?

-Terminemos de una vez-Pronuncio acomodándose entre mis piernas y Penetrándome con delicadeza y después de unos segundo se comenzó a mover dentro de mi era lento y suave muy dulce…. Nada comparado con Ichigo o con Hichigo. No Alcance a llegar a mi orgasmo cuando Mi Mejor Amigo ya había terminado dejando su semilla en mi estaba cansado asi que lo ayude a recostarse mi lado. Mientras el descansaba me comencé a vestir apropiadamente y Mande a llamar a la servidumbre que le digiera a mi hermano que ya habíamos terminado

OoOo

-Eres un Idiota Hijo-le pronuncio su padre jadeando- Tu madre estaría orgullosa y y decepcionada de ti-le sonrió y aprovecho que el chico estaba distraído y golpeo con sus pies la espalda de su hijo- Tu fuerza es mas que suficiente pero como llegaste tarde al 10mo escuadrón tendrás que tomar el 5to escuadrón que esta sin Capitán- miro a su hijo con cara picarona y su hijo comenzó a toparse los oídos preparándose para los gritos de su padre

-¡Entonces hijo ahora anda a metérselo bien duro a mi Tercera Hija y dame muchoooooooooooooooooooooooooooos nietos!-le Grito a todo pulmón ganándose una patada en la cara por parte de su hijo totalmente rojo

-No Tienes por que decirlo a si ¡Cabra Loca!- Pronuncio rojo como tomate el tan solo imaginarse las poses con Rukia volverá a sentirla después de tanto tiempo seria único

OoOoO

Caminando tambaleando se encontraba un chico de cabello celeste que después de pasar por la cámara 46 o mas bien la corte de leyes no encontró nada mejor que ir a emborracharse se iba directo a casa para relajarse pero un mensaje de de una persona hiso que se desviara de su Camino y se dirigiera a una Mansion ya visitada dos veces reiteradas por el. Le iria a demostrar a esa mujer quien es su dueño, quien es la que la estuvo esperando todo este tiempo, La Aria suya y solo suya….

….

-¿Estaras bien si te dejo sola?-Le pregunto Hisana a su hermana menor, La verdad la pobre tenia un aspecto realmente deprimente y estaba mas pálida de lo normal era preocupante.

-Descuida Hisana, anda Tranquila-le sonrió o lo intento-Debes Descansar anda con mi Nii-sama no debes dejarlo solo, Aparte esta Ulquiorra, Inoue y Ichigo no demorara en llegar no estaré sola…

-Pero Ru…-iba a reclamarle pero fue interrumpida por su marido

-Vamos Hisana, Rukia necesita su espacio ahora –pronuncio mientras se alejaba de hay con su esposa siguiéndolo con la mirada baja

Rukia pego un suspiro y se preparo para acostarse pero un Ruido la alarmo… ¿Un Ladron? Se pregunto… poco a poco fue liberando su energía y asi liberando a su espada preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento pero jamás pensó que alguien la tomara de improviso esposándola con las manos hacia tras y un paño en la boca. Todo tan rápido que se le fue imposible reaccionar Sode no shirayuki salto lejos incapaz se hacerla que tomara su forma como espíritu intento que si vista se aclarara y ver a su atacante y no vio nada menos que a Grimmjow aplastándola por los hombros con sus manos, No podía hablar… Sus ojos reflejaba Maldad, Dolor… le hacían sentir indefensa y con miedo.

-¡hmmmm!-Intento apartarse ese paño que la tenia sin habla pero fue todo imposible

-Mantente callada-pronuncio el peliazul mientras agarraba su cuello con unas de sus manos haciendo que la chica se detuviera-Ahora me escucharas-La miro con una penetrante mirada reflejando todo el odio que sentía hacia ella y hacia todo- Tu eres mia, Solo mia… Me prometiste que solo estarías para mi que te ocuparías de mi … Ahora serás mia….

El chico comenzó a besar salvajemente sus labios mordiéndolos hasta hacerlos sangrar tocando sus pequeños pero bien formados pechos fuertemente haciendo que la chica gimiera de dolor. A rukia comenzaba a formarse lagrimas en sus ojos por lo brusco que era y el daño que le estaba haciendo. Grimmjow le saco sus prendas rápidamente metiendo sus tres dedos rápidamente en su centro, ella arqueo la espalda sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar las lagrimas intentaba cerrar las piernas y moverse pero la mano es su cuello cada vez se hacia mas fuerte haciéndola que dejara sus intentos de escapes, grimmjow fue bajando hasta su intimidad y la lamio y mordió su clítoris salvajemente, el mismo se quito sus ropas se comenzó a frotar con ella cada vez mas excitado ya quería penetrarla a si que cumplió su propio y egoísta deseo y la penetro salvajemente y sin piedad, Moviéndose como un verdadero animal buscando su propia satisfacción y solo hacerla suya, El sabia que llegaría pronto asi que apretó con ambas manos los pechos de su amada hasta que el estallo y deposito su semilla en ella… Esta feliz y exhausto ahora se preocupo por mirarla y vio como tenia su cara hacia un lado con lagrimas en ellos sus labios sangrando y también vio como sus dientes aun apretaban muy fuerte el paño que tenia en su boca salió de ella tan rápido como pudo y la tapo con sus ropas mientras el se vestía tranquilamente, se giro a verla con una sonrisa dispuesto a irse

-Ahora veremos quien es el padre…-le susurro para salir de la habitación en la cual acababa de violar a la mujer que amaba y odiaba con su vida

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente noto una presencia que se acercaba sonrió por ser mas astuto en bloquear su energía para que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, sabia que se encontraba ulquiorra hay y si el lo pillaba hay de seguro lo mataba a si que estaba bien, pero ahora la persona con la que se iba a encontrar frente a frente estaba seguro que mas que matarlo lo Torturaría el resto de su vida… Pero el ya había ganado

OoO

Ichigo ya tenia todo listo, iba hacer el examen para ser el capitán del 5to escuadrón, Recuperaría a su esposa y serian felices y tendrían muchos hijos

_Una vida perfecta… Incorrecta_

Ichigo al llegar a casa su servidumbre le dio a entender que su amigo ulquiorra se encontraba con la señorita Inoue aparentemente cuidándola y con autorización de su esposa, el solo pronuncio que le avisaran de su llegada que iría a ver a su esposa que le dieron a entender que se fue al cuarto del patio trasero. Iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que sintió pasos aproximarse hasta el pensó que era alguien de la servidumbre pero sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando vieron nada menos que a su ex Amigos Grimmjow con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto agresivamente… Aunque lo negara tenia miedo y mas si estaba Rukia por aca

-Antes que me reclames, ve a reclamarle a Hitsugaya por hacer Suya a tu mujer-dicho eso Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos- Ve y averigua el Estupido plan que tenia Byakuya-baka con tu padre, tan desesperados estaban que necesitaban hijos-cada vez sonreía mas- Que mejor opción que entregársela al que venció a tu padre… - volvió a caminar y antes de irse se detuvo detrás de su amigo o ex amigo pelinaranja- Ahora… Es mejor que llames a un medico pude lastimarla- dicho esto iba a irse pero sintió una mano dura en su hombro haciendo que el mirara de reojo

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!-le grito desesperado

-Solo vine por lo que era mio desde un principio y fue quitado, Ella siempre fue mia que te la dieran fue un error y ahora lo pagaran-dicho esto se separo bruscamente del agarre y se fue calmadamente

Ichigo comenzó a correr a la habitación donde supuestamente se encontraba Rukia necesitaba explicaciones y sobre todo verla en que la había lastimado y saber todo… Toda la verdad sobre su esposa el por que Grimmjow dice que es de el… Al sentir su energía en uno abrió bruscamente la puerta pero callo al suelo con lo que vio su esposa toda desarmada con los ojos apagados aun saliendo lagrimas de ellos ese Mal nacido la había…. Violado….

-Rukia….-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar y vio como la chica lo miraba con esos ojos ya sin vida… que le rompieron el corazón…

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

¿Review? Lo siento de verdad u.u si los decepciono pero no a sido muy linda semana

Los quiero espero que lo hallan disfrutado

PD: **Adrii Kyouyama** Cuando pasa eso es por que veo si es muy corto o muy largo el capitulo y después lo borro para hacerlo mas largo . lo siento 3

PD 2: el próximo capitulo será el Sabado si o si…

…


	9. Anexo Disculpas y Gracias ADELANTO

Hola bueno...

Este espacio es para pedir Disculpas, Por poner Lemon hitsuruki y GrimmRuki en un fic Ichiruki a muchos no le agrado eso

y les entiendo y me disculpo con ellos. También pido perdón a los que encontraron que la violación que sufrió Rukia los ofendió o simplemente no les gusto por ser muy fuerte o cualquier otra cosa, Se que a capaz muchos no les gusto y les entiendo y aceptos sus criticas inclusos sus desilusiones cuando ya dejaron oo dijeron que ya no leerian. Pero yo me inspiro en dos fic que me inspiraron a hacer esta historia. Aparte de consejos de ustedes mismos o de amigos externos en mi vida.

La categoría es M por lo tanto es fuerte por si les ofendió o cualquier cosa

Falta poco para que esta historia termine dos o tres capítulos mas y en el proximo tambien hay lemon pero creo que es obvio de quien o quienes. Saben que cualquier critica la pueden dejar en privados o también aportes como ideas.

Me Disculpo nuevamente con todos y otra Advertencia el Te protegeré También es M y aun que ahora no habrá nada fuerte solo les advierto

Extrañamante me gusta el Drama y las tragedia mezclada con el amor y el odio asi que lo siento

Todas las dudas serán resueltas el próximo capitulo tengan pasiensia. Por Otro Lado Gracias a los que aun me siguen y a pesar de todos estan hay animandome y ansiosos por que termine

Igual de ahora en adelante par amis otros fic o para este pondre advertencias de parejas o de lemon

y bueno nada mas que decir que Lo Lamente & Gracias 3

Adelanto:

_-¿Tu Fuiste desde el principio el de la idea?-le grito furioso_

_-Era Hora de que abrieras los ojos-_

_OoOo_

_-Te Amo-pronuncio agitado y exauto mirando a la persona debajo suyo_

_-Yo...Yo Tambien te Amo Idiota-le acaricio el Rostro_

_-Soy tu Idiota-_

_OoO_

_-¿Quieres casarte Conmigo?_

_-¿eh?-_

_OoO_

_-La Amare por siempre... Pase lo que pase... Por que su vida es mia y su Alma tambien, Nunca tendras su corazon _

da~


End file.
